


An Eye For An Eye

by rhythmicroman



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Abused Butters, Angst, Bullying, Dark, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is A Teen, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kenny has Anger Issues, Kenny is pissed, M/M, Offensive humour, POV Third Person, Rip butters' parents, Swearing, Teenagers, Use your brain, it's South Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Butters walked by the window, his blackened eye shone in the sun, and Kenny felt his hands tighten into fists in his pockets.</p><p>An eye for an eye. An eye for an eye.</p><p>He hated Butters’ fucking parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the following story has implied physical and mental abuse in multiple chapters. I have never been abused myself, and am thus inexperienced in the matter. If I offend you or one of your peers please alert me and I'll remove anything that offends you.  
> Bullying will also be implied later on. You have been warned.
> 
> Howdy!  
> Thought I'd take a break from Undertale and FNaF and write some of this. I also have a K2 (Kenny x Kyle) fic in the works, if you're interested.  
> This is quite dark, but be prepared for some fluff.
> 
> The term 'An eye for an eye' shows up a lot. Yep.
> 
> Also, Kenny and Butters both have an accent. Don't judge me, southern Kenny is cute.

He felt dizzy. Not the type of dizzy where you feel sick, or have a headache, or might topple over at any second - the type of dizzy where you stand up too fast, or feel half-asleep, or you’re so cold that your brain is numb.

“Are you alright?”

He scraped his brain for a response to that - something snarky and sarcastic, maybe, that’d collide with his smooth voice and balance it out. But his brain was numb and cold, and he couldn’t think, so he just nodded.

“Are you sure?”

A sharp glare, this time, ought to do the trick - and he was right, it did, because Kyle shrunk back under his gaze and turned his eyes back to his work.

“Fine. Whatever.”

He turned away this time. Finally. It was about time he stopped asking him that same question.

He heard the tapping of fingers on the desk beside him, and he didn’t need to turn to know that Butters was shaking. It was winter, and Butters had, once again, been sent to school without a coat, or a sweater, or much of anything, really. A moment’s hesitation, and he unzipped his parka, and held it over to the younger boy, face flushed with what he convinced himself was the cold.

A gasp, and cold fingers wrapped around his own. “T-Thank you,” Butters’ soft voice rang out, and he nodded, and pulled his arm back.

“‘S fine.” He decided to reply, as Butters hadn’t barreled him with questions. “Your parents, they should stop sendin’ ya out with nothin’ warm.”

“Daww, Ken, they don’t mean-”

“Yes they fucking do.” He looked sharply over at Butters, and felt his hands clench into fists. “They’re fucking wastes of human life, they don’t deserve you.”

Butters shrunk under his gaze, head retreating into Kenny’s hood like a turtle into a shell. He mumbled something unintelligible in reply, before carefully picking up his pen and going back to work.

Now it was Kenny’s turn to sit there and shiver, but this time with rage. He glanced down at his paper and scribbled angrily in the corner. His pen wasn’t working. Fuck.

A gentle arm reached over to his desk and placed down a pen - a blue pen, almost identical to the one he had brought in, but with glittery ink. He glanced over at the arm’s owner, and came face-to-face with Butters, rosy-cheeked and glittery-eyed.

“There ya go, fella,” he said softly, “an eye for an eye.”

He felt it was necessary to smile in response, and decided quickly that this was the right choice, because Butters’ face lit up quicker and brighter than the sun, and the small boy returned the favour. He took the pen and went to working - and, after a paragraph or two, took to doodling whatever came to mind, which ended with the page being covered in doodles of dicks and kitties. Don’t ask.

When the bell eventually rang, he turned to give the pen to Butters, only to find him stood up and ready to leave. The shorter waved the pen away, and so he gently placed it in his pants’ pocket and got ready to leave.

Just as Butters walked by the window, his blackened eye shone in the sun, and Kenny felt his hands tighten into fists in his pockets.

An eye for an eye. An eye for an eye.

He hated Butters’ fucking parents.


End file.
